


Day 2 Goodbye

by BlackRose_Relina



Series: Maribat March 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Maribat March, Overprotective Bruce Wayne, bio dad bruce wayne, maribat march 2k21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose_Relina/pseuds/BlackRose_Relina
Summary: Marinette knew her dad only wanted to protect her but this is not the way.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: Maribat March 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Day 2 Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A pieces of you soul in the form of a string tie itself together with a piece of your soulmates string. This can take the form of a family romantic or platonic bond. You will know what bond it is based on how it feels. This is a continuation of the first prompt.

Everything was all happening too fast for Marinette. She had just lost her soul brother, and now her father is sending her away. It hasn't even been a full day since Jason's funeral.

She was going to be living with her aunt from her mother's side in Paris. She doesn't even ever remember meeting this aunt in person. Yes, she has talked to her before, but that was over the phone or through letters and only a hand full of times. All she truly knew about her was that she was her mom's sister, and that's all.

She doesn't want to leave. She wants to be where she can see her Jay-Jay, even if all she will see is a stone with his name on it. It's the last connection she has to him, her soul brother, and she doesn't want to lose it. It hurt so much when she felt their connection break. But her father will not listen to her no matter what she says. He believes it will be safer for her scene while she is over there. She will be using her aunt's name and not her father's name. She knows that he's hurting from the loss of Jay-Jay, his soul child, but that is no reason to push the rest of his children away.

She's really going to miss Dickie, her other soul brother. Yes, they will be able to talk over the phone and maybe video chat. But they wouldn't be able to see each other in person anymore because her father doesn't want to take the chance of someone finding out about her and hurting her like Jay-Jay. She really hopes dickie can get him to see reason like he told her that he would try. But she doesn't have much hope because she knew how her father is. When he gets an idea in his head that he thinks is the right decision, almost nothing can change his mind. It will take him years to change her father's mind.

She wasn't even able to say goodbye to Jay-Jay before she left, and that's what made her so mad at her father the most. She's going to miss everyone so much.

Now here she was on a plane to Paris to go live with family she knew basically nothing about, for who knew how long it would take her dad to get his head out of his ass and let her at letting come and visit. And the only thing she could think of is, "Well, this is goodbye, for now, Gotham, but I will be back with or without Dad's approval."


End file.
